Sorrows
by Adne Hellena
Summary: É vergonhoso. Eu estou vendo o declínio do meu próprio grupo. Todos estamos mortos a partir de agora, não há futuro e nem presente; não há como voltar atrás. Cavamos nossa própria sepultura quando adentramos aquele beco. Presente para as Insanes Dreams!


**Nome:** Sorrows

**Autora:** Adne.Chan

**Disclaimer:** Não, eles infelizmente não me pertencem, maaaaaas a fic é o meu Presente de Natal (beeeeeeem atrasado) para as meninas do fórum Insane Dreams. Theka, Tay, Teffy, Ana e Pandy. Vocês são incríveis! Merci por tudo garotas! Espero que gostem!

**Sinopse:**_ É vergonhoso. Eu estou vendo o declínio do meu próprio grupo. Todos estamos mortos a partir de agora, não há futuro e nem presente; não há como voltar atrás. Cavamos nossa própria sepultura quando adentramos aquele beco._

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­**And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death  
We'll love again, we'll laugh again  
And it's better of this way **

And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of our head  
And we're all dead now

Well never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now…**

* * *

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
**

**But does anything matter if you're already dead?  
And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words change nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
****And our memories defeat us,  
And I'll end this direst.**

**  
But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?**

* * *

Já está escuro e eu estou prestes a começar mais uma noite de trabalho. O pouco que dormi esta tarde não foi o suficiente para me reabastecer. Tempos difíceis estão chegando, eu sei. Eu sinto isso.

Olho mais uma vez o pôr-do-sol manchando a vida lá fora de um vermelho vivo, e a minha própria aqui dentro já está manchada há muito tempo. Suspiro e encaro novamente a cama vazia que ocupa parte do meu quarto. Sempre vazia. Nas noites de insônia apenas ela me conforta. Mesmo que não esteja vazia. Mesmo que _ele_ esteja ali.

É melhor esquecer todas essas besteiras sentimentais, elas apenas me tornam fraco. _O amor nos torna fraco?_ Tenho me perguntado isso incessantemente e, por mais que eu deseje a verdade, por mais que eu deseje uma resposta para esta questão, uma parte de mim insiste em se acovardar.

Tomo um banho gelado e visto uma calça preta, camisa branca e gravata. Pego no closet meu sobretudo e meu chapéu. Não demorarei muito a voltar para casa esta noite e quem sabe terei alguma companhia. Assim consigo, nem que seja por algumas horas, espantar os fantasmas que insistem em me assombrar.

Descobri que faço tudo isso mecanicamente. A verdade é que a melancolia e o vazio já se tornaram parte da minha vida. Não tenho mais aquela alegria de viver. Acho que nunca a tive. Não sei como ainda existem pessoas assim, que mesmo com os altos e baixos da vida conseguem apoiar-se umas nas outras e seguir em frente, sempre tendo o otimismo e a felicidade como guia turístico.

Gostaria de levá-las ao inferno para ver até onde serão capazes ir. Afinal este é meu dever. Testar a coragem e a sorte das pessoas.

Desativo o alarme do carro e sento-me ao volante. Prefiro dirigir sobre as ruas escuras e mais afastadas do centro. Eu sou assim: sombrio, taciturno, lúgubre. Às vezes caminho pelas pessoas sem ser notado, um fantasma a vagar pela terra por entre os mortais. Ou quem sabe um anjo caído à procura de um pouco de maldade para se divertir.

Ainda é cedo demais para procurar minha nova vitima. Não passam das nove horas e meu cliente está ainda conversando no restaurante do outro lado da rua. Adorável a sua acompanhante. Para quem gosta delas.

Faço uma careta ao perceber que estou novamente analisando a situação em que me encontro. Eu sei que jamais terei uma vida normal como as outras pessoas, nem filhos, nem uma esposa e muito menos um trabalho digno e honesto que me explore por um pouco de dinheiro que mal serve para eu me manter, quanto mais a uma família.

Eu não sei quanto tempo me peguei divagando sobre essas coisas fúteis enquanto observava o casal. De fato ela era bonita, cabelos longos, púrpuras, pele branca e olhos igualmente vivos e escuros. Mas acho que ela não se importa muito com o cavalheiro que lhe acompanha, parece enfadada com uma conversa que demorou mais do que deveria.

Agora está na hora dela dispensá-lo educadamente.

Ótimo, quase onze e meia quando os dois finalmente deixam o local. Pelo visto o mocinho de cabelos carmim não teve muita sorte em seu encontro. É hora de acertarmos as contas.

Desço do carro e caminho em direção ao estacionamento, aos fundos do restaurante grego, num beco mal iluminado. Perfeito. Aguardo o rapaz dirigir-se ao carro e me faço presente como uma sombra na escuridão, meus contornos não são visíveis graças às roupas escuras. Apenas meus longos cabelos vermelhos se fazem notar ao serem tocados pelo brilho da lua.

Ele me pergunta quem sou. E eu só consigo rir. Uma risada fria, insana, desprovida de qualquer sentimento. Minhas orbes vermelhas tomam um brilho loucamente assassino. Eu sinto o medo se espalhar pelo beco e percebo que ele não consegue reunir coragem diante de uma figura como eu. Ele não merece viver.

Tiro do bolso interno do casaco uma nove milímetros carregada. Um único grito se faz ouvir, mas ninguém o nota. Meu trabalho está feito.

-x-

Continuo deitado em minha cama mesmo estando sem sono mais uma vez. Eu disse que desta vez eu teria companhia. Milo está jogado de bruços sobre os lençóis, o corpo moreno ficando roxo pela loucura que fizemos. Ainda assim ele é a única coisa constante em minha vida, além da morte.

Unidos pela profissão talvez. Se eu não o tivesse conhecido há alguns anos atrás, quando ele ainda era jovem e inexperiente, talvez ele não estivesse em meus braços. _Bobagem, Camus, se ele não estivesse como seu amante, estaria como sua prostituta. Ele mesmo lhe disse isso quando você se recusou a ensiná-lo seu oficio. _

A verdade nua e crua. Algo naquela criança de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis me desafiou a ponto de aceitá-lo como meu discípulo. Nem eu imaginava que mais tarde ele se tornaria meu parceiro. Se o cliente é difícil de se aproximar, é sempre Milo quem o atrai, o seduz e depois mata. É um charme natural que ele desenvolveu com o tempo. Eu mesmo admito que é impossível resistir a ele.

Principalmente para mim.

Milo consegue transpor qualquer barreira que eu coloque ao meu redor, é incrível a maneira como ele, sem perceber, me envolve e me faz viajar a uma outra dimensão. Aí eu esqueço de quem sou e do que faço para viver. Criamos um laço tão especial de afeto que nem deus e nem homem nenhum consegue quebrar. Isso me faz repensar a questão do amor. Se ele nos torna fraco, porquê então somos capazes de enfrentar a morte por alguém que amamos?

Isso não sai da minha cabeça desde a semana passada, quando fui incumbido de matar a única testemunha de um assassinato. Um jovem loiro muito bem vestido queria livrar seu namorado de uma acusação mais do que verdadeira; o rapaz esfaqueou uma criança de pouco mais de oito anos. Segundo o loiro, Shaka, o menino era seu sobrinho, filho do irmão mais velho de Mu, seu atual amante.

Parece-me que o assassinato ocorreu na casa da vitima, não me recordo muito, acho que não estava prestando a atenção aos mínimos detalhes do caso. Resumindo, eu fui contratado para matar o pai da criança, Shion, que assistiu a toda cena. Eu não acho que tenha sido intencional, afinal nem mesmo eu teria coragem de matar uma criança. Oh! Agora cheguei num ponto primordial da história: a coragem.

Eu passei alguns dias analisando cada passo de Shion. Onde trabalhava, onde almoçava, onde passava os finais de semana. Ele se tornou mais recluso depois da morte do menino, ouvi isso pela boca de outro rapaz, um chinês muito bem humorado de nome Dohko, que tentava a todo custo melhorar o semblante eternamente melancólico do namorado.

Um casal bem interessante eles dois, pelo pouco que os observei, pude notar que eram opostos. Shion tinha uma essência por si só melancólica, e isso combinava com ele, com os longos cabelos verdes folha e com os grandes olhos violeta. Já o chinês era mais espevitado, de cabelos levemente ruivos e olhos verdes, parecia mais um moleque daqueles que faz arte o tempo todo. E se davam bem. Muito bem.

Enfim, o amor é forte o suficiente para superar tudo e nos fazer encarar a morte. E isso de certa forma me incomoda.

Quando abordei Shion numa sexta-feira à noite, já quase madrugada, esperava que ele se encontrasse sozinho no carro. Mas me enganei. Deixei-o sair do veiculo e, quando apontei-lhe a arma, ele não me pareceu surpreso. Não me surpreendi com essa reação, aliás eu já a esperava. O que me atordoou foi o chinês se jogar na frente da arma, me implorando para não matar Shion.

Aquilo mexeu demais comigo. Ponderei entre desistir do meu serviço ou matar aos dois de uma vez. Não costumo ser complacente e matar aos dois seria crueldade. Mas por um momento passou pelo meu coração uma dor estranha, que eu desconhecia, e eu entendi que não podia separá-los. Eles se amavam e estavam dispostos a morrerem juntos. Isso me fez pensar em Milo.

Acabei por atirando sem querer, os dois já haviam se separado quando eu puxei o gatilho, mas ainda assim aquele chinês maluco fez o que queria: salvar Shion. Mal sabe ele que o rapaz morreu alguns minutos depois, segurando o namorado nos braços.

Eu me pergunto se terei a mesma coragem que ele para salvar Milo caso alguém lhe machuque.

Olho para o meu lado esquerdo e o garoto ainda dorme. Ele não é tão criança assim, era quando eu o conheci há quase sete anos atrás. Baixinho, magro, mal cuidado e ainda assim forte o suficiente para me enfrentar e exigir que eu o tornasse um matador profissional. Ofereceu-me tudo o que tinha em troca, não mais do que uns cinqüenta euros e seu corpo. Mas o que me fez aceitá-lo e amá-lo acima de tudo foi a determinação que vi em seus olhos. Sabia que ele havia passado por coisas ruins. Talvez até mais do que eu mesmo.

Isso ele me confessou depois de alguns anos, quando já havíamos passado de sexo casual (uma simples retribuição por eu o estar treinando) para companheiros estáveis. Desde então não nos largamos. E montamos uma equipe bastante forte. Mais famosa do que as outras, diga-se de passagem.

Ouço Milo resmungar alguma coisa, cortando meus pensamentos e me obrigando a tomá-lo nos braços. Quem sabe assim eu consiga dormir...

-x-

Acordo ouvindo um apito baixo, acho que é minha própria cabeça. Deve ser de manhã, pois o quarto está muito bem iluminado. Tateio a cama à procura de Milo, mas apenas sinto os lençóis vazios. Abro os olhos e levanto a cabeça, vejo que ainda está escuro e que, pouco mais afastado de mim, Milo já está vestido e com um semblante sério demais. Encaro-o meio confuso e ele se aproxima, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

- Camus, houve uma briga.

- Como? Quantos de nós...?

- Três. Shura, Aioros e Pietro.

- Mais alguém machucado?

- Não, mas temos que buscar os corpos antes que alguém os encontre. Se você quiser eu...

- Eu vou, quero saber como isso aconteceu.

Ponho-me de pé e me troco rapidamente. Dessa vez que Milo dirija. Ainda estou tentando entender o que houve, tenho algum palpite, mas isso só irá se confirmar quando chegarmos ao local. Ele pára o carro em uma rua próxima ao centro, uma rua pouco iluminada que dá saída a um bairro não muito bem visto. Desço e o sigo até mais uma ou duas travessas, já avistando os corpos sem vida de três dos meus melhores amigos.

Aproximo-me mais e miro a face delicada de um jovem com longos cabelos azul piscina, caído de frente a Pietro. Pouco mais afastado estava um Shura transbordando sangue pelos ouvidos e Aioros aos seus pés, com um tiro certeiro no peito. Não foi preciso pensar muito para saber o que houve.

Afrodite estava lá para matar Aioros, que foi contratado para matar o irmão mais novo daquela biba espevitada e o namoradinho dele. Shun e Hyoga não tinham mais do que quinze anos e morreram simplesmente por culpa do irmão de Hyoga, Ikki, que não aceitava o fato do garoto tê-lo deixado para morar com outro.

Vingança.

Mas as coisas não são assim tão fáceis, Shura nunca deixa Aioros sozinho. Estão sempre dando cobertura um ao outro. Quando Shura viu Afrodite ameaçar seu amante, apontou a arma para o outro, acreditando que ele e Aioros pudessem acabar com Afrodite juntos. E Pietro chegou no exato momento em que Shura atirou, dando tempo para Afrodite jogar Aioros em sua frente. Então, ele...

Céus! Shura se matou por que atirou na pessoa que amava!

Mas restaram ainda Pietro e Afrodite. E embora Pietro amasse seu rival, Shura era seu irmão de criação, havia compartilhado de sua batalha para sair de seu país natal depois de assassinar seus pais adotivos. Pela primeira vez Pietro pesou seu coração em uma luta que ele jamais desejara.

Afrodite atirou primeiro, as lagrimas no rosto de Pietro me dizem isso. E querendo ou não, Afrodite não teve tempo para fugir, fosse por medo, dó ou qualquer sentimento que tivesse aflorado naquele instante em que viu Pietro chorar, pois foi atingido logo em seguida. Apesar de morrendo Afrodite ainda conseguia sorrir. É isso então o que o amor faz com a gente, capaz de derreter os corações mais gélidos e fazer desejar a morte até mesmo quando ainda se tem uma vida toda pela frente.

Todos ali morreram porque amavam.

Volto-me para Milo, que está ainda parado entre os amigos com um semblante confuso e triste. Ele era amigo de todos ali, principalmente de Afrodite. Milo sabia muito bem o quanto ele havia sofrido com a morte de Shun. Ele se vira para mim, como que pedindo um pouco de conforto e carinho e eu não posso negá-lo. Abraço-o contra meu peito e deixo que encoste a cabeça em meu ombro. Agora ele só precisa de amor.

-x-

Nós voltamos para casa depois de uma grande ajuda do nosso amigo Aldebaran. Eu contei a ele o que havia acontecido e ele me cedeu o incinerador da fabrica de ferro em que trabalha. Pelo menos assim ninguém irá reclamar os corpos. E depois eu mesmo darei conta de jogar as cinzas ao mar.

Alguém como eu, acostumado a tirar a vida de outros, não deveria se sentir triste por alguns corpos sem alma. Mas o que realmente me entristece é que meus amigos não mereciam a vida que tinham, por mais que amassem o cheiro de sangue que impregnava em suas peles.

Não me importo muito com as atitudes alheias, mas fiquei grato por Saga e Kanon terem me procurado hoje mais cedo, quando souberam do suicídio coletivo. Não puderam ajudar em muita coisa, mas foram úteis para traçarmos um plano eficiente antes que sejamos dizimados completamente.

É vergonhoso, triste e desgastante. Mas não tenho outra opção. Em menos de dois dias nosso grupo reduziu pela metade, seja por sentimentos, seja pela perda de nossos amigos. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, preciso tirar Milo e os outros daqui antes que seja tarde.

O dia que nasce traz consigo um sentimento de desconfiança que agora se faz claro. Sabemos ao menos que podemos confiar uns nos outros. Saga se encarregou de comprar as passagens. Ele e Kanon irão para o Grécia. Eu e Milo para a França. Um ano será suficiente para sermos esquecidos e depois disso poderemos nos reencontrar na Grécia ou quem sabe aqui no Japão, mesmo.

-x-

Já está anoitecendo de novo e dessa vez nosso único encontro será com Kanon e Saga. Recebi um bilhete, como combinado, me avisando de que eu e Milo os encontraríamos ao cair da noite, para discutir os últimos passos antes da despedida. Quatro vidas mudadas com uma rapidez impressionante, que faria até mesmo o senhor do Destino se assustar.

Desço as escadas e pego algo para comer na geladeira, embora eu não esteja com fome. Milo está no banho, e isso me dá mais tempo para pensar. Diga-se de passagem que é a única coisa que eu tenho feito nos últimos dias, além de sexo. Temos mais de meia hora até o pôr-do-sol e nada de realmente útil para fazer.

Apelo para as cruzadinhas de Milo, é hilário vê-lo fazendo diretas. Tão impaciente, tão apressado e rabiscando revistinhas! O vejo sair do banheiro quase vestido. Mentira! Uma calça jeans e só. Os cachos dourados pendem displicentes pelas costas, traçando um caminho de gotinhas pelo meu tapete.

- Não vai se trocar? – ele me pergunta jogando a toalha numa cadeira qualquer. Puro relaxo.

- Vou, mas decidi comer algo antes. Você não vai assim, vai?

- Vou. Só preciso de uma camisa e um tênis.

- Hum.. Está com fome? Podemos parar numa lanchonete, se quiser...

- Sério? Achei que você não gostasse de comida gordurosa.

- De vez em quando não mata.

- É, eu topo! Sabe-se lá quando você vai ter outro ataque desses e decidir comer um X-Burger.

Sem perceber, sorrio e encaminho-me para um banho frio. Menos de dez minutos estava me trocando. Optei por algo mais confortável, uma camisa de mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e uma calça social preta, com sapatos da mesma cor. Nada muito diferente daquilo que estou habituado.

Mas a arma sempre no bolso interno do casaco.

Esqueço-me que refeições com o Milo sempre significam exagero. Em tudo. Meu amante simplesmente não sabe ser discreto. Mas na verdade não me importo mais com isso, acho até engraçado o quanto as pessoas ficam maravilhadas com aquele poço de sensualidade. Resumindo, levamos quase uma hora e meia para um jantar que não levaria no máximo meia hora.

Chegamos ao beco, atrás de um restaurante marroquino, quase oito e meia e por sorte Saga e Kanon haviam chegado naquele momento também. Estranho quando os vejo caminhando em minha direção, pareciam confusos. Tem algo de muito estranho acontecendo e minhas suspeitas se confirmam pelo tom de voz do grego.

- Qual o motivo do encontro, Camus? – Saga me pergunta e eu rapidamente analiso nossa situação.

_Estamos mortos. _

- Vocês marcaram... – Milo responde e se põe a observar ao nosso redor.

_Estamos mortos. _Não temos mais saídas. Eu olho ao meu redor e percebo que estamos os encurralados próximo a uma parede. É impossível de pular. Minha mente insiste em me avisar de que aquilo foi uma armadilha, mas já posso ver duas sombras de movendo em nossa direção. Espero que eu não esteja certo, ou então este beco será nosso tumulo.

Não demora muito para as sombras se tornarem visíveis. Os longos cabelos lavanda e os olhos azuis são inconfundíveis.

_Mu e Shaka._

- Eu podia jurar que você era mais perspicaz, Camus. Me decepcionou.

- Eu podia jurar que você era mais profissional, Shaka. Afinal, negócios são apenas negócios. – respondo preparado para sacar a arma. Milo, Saga e Kanon me seguem.

- Não quando se tem um império a perder, _mon ami._ – desvio meu olhar para Mu, irritado com sua ironia em imitar meu sotaque francês.

- Não vamos perder tempo, afinal... Negócios são negócios...

Shaka desvia-se para Mu e eu saco a arma... Eles são mais rápidos. Cada um com duas armas nove milímetros em punho. Mu acerta Saga e Kanon, eu os vejo cair de mãos dadas e, neste segundo que me pego a lamentar a perda dos amigos, ouço um disparo vindo de Shaka. _Milo..._ Tento segurá-lo, mas sinto uma dor lancinante nas costas, minha respiração falha e eu tombo com seu corpo quase inerte em meus braços.

Sinto sangue escorrer pela minha língua. Não me importo e beijo Milo mesmo assim, preciso sentir seus lábios pelo menos mais uma vez. Apesar de tonto, sinto sua vida se esvair aos poucos, até que seu coração deixa de bater, existindo apenas a frieza típica dos cadáveres. Eu não tenho forças para sequer me mover. Deito-o no chão e apoio minha cabeça sobre seu peito. Só me resta cortejar a morte, enfim.

Ouço passos, mas não ouso me virar. Duas vozes que eu não reconheço, mas que tenho certeza já ter ouvido antes. Talvez eu esteja delirando.

_- Surpreso em me ver, Shaka? – uma risada frívola e melancólica se faz ouvir._

_- Pois é, parece que seu plano para livrar seu namoradinho deu errado, não?_

_- Shi... Shion!! Dohko! Vocês deveriam estar mortos!_

– _Você não achou que eu sendo a testemunha de um crime estaria desprotegido, não é? _

_- Hora de dizer adeus, rapazes. Quando a polícia encontrar os corpos amanhã vão pensar que não passa de uma briga entre gangues. _

Em poucos segundos ouço mais dois corpos se chocarem ao chão frio. Shaka e Mu caem lado a lado, pouco mais afastados de nós quatro. Fecho meus olhos, ainda na esperança de cair nos braços da eternidade, mas minhas preces não serão atendidas, não ainda.

_- Adeus, meu irmão. Espero que numa próxima vida nós possamos conviver em paz. Nós todos. _

Sinto minha consciência me abandonar aos poucos, à medida que ouço os passos se distanciando. No fim o amor deles venceu qualquer barreira. E espero que Shion esteja certo, espero poder nascer numa próxima vida ao lado de todos, mas desta vez de forma mais pacifica.

**FIM**

**

* * *

Prontinho!! **

**Espero que vocês fãs de Saint Seiya não queiram me crucificar por tê-los matado... /**

**Please, alimentem essa ficwriter esfomeada e mandem reviews. Já disse que podem apelar e mandar eu parar de escrever, se necessário. E tenho de agradecer a minha mamãe por ter sido a minha beta e dado ótimas opiniões! ****Thanks, mom!**

**Ah! As citações são trechos das músicas "I Never Told You What I Do For A Living" e "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" da banda My Chemical Romance.**

**Bjoks a lot!**

**E que este novo ano traga a todas vocês minhas amigas e a todos os leitores, muita paz, amor e saúde, e muito, muito Saint Seiya!!! **

**ByeBye!**


End file.
